Peacock
by Applauze
Summary: Dawn spends a lot of time talking to a pet peacock at the playa's gardens and the other contestants think that she's weird. Yet, when Noah goes and talks to her, he sees the truth and realizes that Dawn might not be as weird as people think she is. Based off of "Peacock" by Katy Perry.


Dawn was in the gardens of the playa, meditating. The gardens were her place of sanctuary and peace from the troubles of the teens. It was a botanical gardens with flowers, tropical plants and lots of birds. One bird, a rare colorful peacock, fascinated Dawn the most. She would always go and see it everyday. Most peacocks are scared of humans and would run away from people but this peacock had a special bond with Dawn and it was never scared once when it was near her. In fact, it would spread it's feather into a fan and show Dawn the most affectionate love between a human and an animal. Soon, all of the playa noticed that Dawn was spending more and more time with that peacock than with any of them. It finally got to where one morning, Noah decided to go down to the gardens and try to talk some sanity into Dawn.

He walked down to the gardens to the playa and found Dawn meditating by some flora. Noah quietly tip toed in there and walked around. He just about made it to the peacock and Dawn when he stepped on a branch and a great cracking noise occurred. The peacock made a great noise and panicked but Dawn managed to calmed it down.

"Noah, you have to be careful. The slightest noise can disturb him and he's a very shy bird." Dawn told him while she climbed up and stood next to the bird. "Yet, the big question is what are you doing here?"

"Well... I Uh, came to see the bird. Yes, that's it. I came to see the peacock." Noah replied while he was walking toward it. However, the peacock yelled at Noah and started chasing him. Noah screamed like a girl while the bird was using it's wings and feathers to attack Noah. Dawn giggled, which made Noah irritated.

"Actually no, the peacock and your aura came here to see me. So Noah, why are you actually here?"

"Fine, I came to talk some sanity into your head and to point out that you shouldn't be alone with nature for long periods of time."

"And why should I do that Noah? It allows me to escape from the troubles of the playa. Why should you tell me what I can and can't do? It's not like you want to see my peacock."

"For the last time, I don't want to see your peacock!" Noah yelled before covering his mouth. Dawn giggled and Noah turned slightly red on the cheek. He took a seat beside Dawn and sighed.

"I'm sorry if that came out wrong. It sounded like that one of us wanted to see someone's bulge. I blame Izzy, she has been blasting that silly Katy Perry song all morning."

"I can understand Noah and besides, why would I want to see your bulge when I have no interest at all. I guess people have the wrong impression when they say something and someone takes it the wrong way." Dawn replied before looking into Noah's black eyes. "You know, some meditation might actually do you good and your aura indicates that you need some rest."

"It does?" Noah asked while moving a little bit closer toward Dawn.

"It does. Your aura is currently a mix of grey, black and a little hint of pink/purple."

"What does it mean?"

"Simple Noah, you are stressed out, depressed about something. Yet, you are somewhat happy and you have a slight crush on someone."

"You've caught me." Noah replied while throwing his hands up into the air. "I've been going through a stressful time with this new season and everyone thinking that I'm gay, which I'm not by the way. Almost everyone hates me but there's this one girl that I can't stop thinking about. She is quiet but she is kind to everyone, a-"

"-little bit weird, talks to animals but is one of the sane people here." Dawn finished while looking back at Noah. The two of them looked into each other's eyes and couldn't stop staring. Noah's back and Dawn's grey eyes just stared at each other, without making a single move. After moments of silence, the peacock jumped in between them and both of them fell into a small reflection pond. Noah and Dawn laughed while the peacock raised it's colorful tail feathers and stood on the rock, where they were sitting together just a moment ago.

"I guess your peacock was impatient and couldn't wait much longer." Noah said while he climbed out of the pond. He opened up his hand and helped Dawn up.

"I think you are correct for once, Noah. My peacock probably saw the connection we had and decided that he would make the first move for both of us."

"This was certainly not the way that I wanted to spend my time here but I actually had fun."

"Well, I'm glad Noah. Would you like to come back tomorrow with me and my peacock?"

"Actually yes, Dawn. I want to see you and your peacock again. I never thought that I would have fun with a bird. So, I'll see you tomorrow." Noah replied as he waved goodbye to Dawn and left. Dawn walked back to the peacock and smiled. The bird cried a happy song while it raised it's tail feathers and walked toward Dawn. It rubbed it's head against Dawn's face and gave her some friendly love.

"I know," Dawn replied to her peacock. "He's the guy I always wanted to date. He might not show it yet but with you around, I'm sure that he will confess his true feelings soon enough."

* * *

**So I enjoyed writing this little oneshot based off of Katy Perry's "Peacock" and I enjoyed writing Nawn again, which is one of my top 20 OTP's. This oneshot is special since I'm announcing that I'll be publishing a collection of 21 oneshots soon and they will have 21 various couples from the crack, fandom and canon areas of Total Drama. I'm excited to be doing this since this will be the project that marks my second anniversary on here, which is coming up real soon. I'm so excited! **

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word! **


End file.
